


Concern and Conquor

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: She was good at her job that was why Lex sought her out to begin with. Anything after that was because she was just interesting.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Kudos: 25





	Concern and Conquor

She was the best scientist and doctor across three countries. That was Lex had turned up at her door two am in the morning with a bag of cash and the number of the dignitary she had been negotiating with on the other line of his phone. “You’re going to help me.” He had told her when she had opened her front door and see Lex. “And I’ll get you that lab that you want. All you have to do is help me save my son.”

She had stared at him for five seconds before recognition clicked. She had not even bothered reaching for anything. Mila had looked at Mercy and Hope behind Lex and followed him. After that had been the tensest seventeen hours of his life.

He had not been lying or joking about needing her. Kon had needed surgery after sustaining grievous wounds. Lex had not been ready to leave anything to chance. He needed the best with him and he used his wealth to get himself just that. He was proud of himself for doing that.

After Kon had began to heal on his own Lex had allowed himself to relax. He had nodded at Clark as he went to wash his hands. He had then gone to speak to Mila to find her bent over on a bench shaking. He had felt guilty until she had looked at him.

“He’s going to be okay.” She said softly before she shuddered. “He’s just a kid.”

“It’s what he wants to do.” Lex had his own feelings about all of this. The hero thing. He got the appeal. Hell Clark had been running around trying to save everyone at that age. It just was bigger now. The danger was bigger but Lex would do whatever he could to make certain that Kon wouldn’t die. No matter who he had to bribe or threaten.

“I’m glad I could help Mr. Luthor.” She had smiled before she looked away. Lex watched the way she untied her brown hair before she smoothed it out. “It’s been a long day.” She had whispered. “But I’m glad I could help.”

The second time that Lex turned up at her door it was with the politician she had been arguing with on the other end of his phone and flowers. When she had opened the door she had paled and grabbed for her bag at the door before Lex realized the problem.

“My son is fine.” He had reassured her as he offered her his phone. “I came bearing gifts. They have no bite.” He had teased. She had blinked for a few moment brown eyes confused before she laughed and took the phone away.

“How did you know I prefer sunflowers?” She had asked when she had hung up the phone.

“I like to research.” Lex had answered and she had laughed. “I thought we might want to be friends.” He had teased as she took the flowers.

“Is that so?” She had laughed before she nudged Lex out of the way of the door. “Well once you’re not dragging me to operate on some poor kid. I guess it’s fine.” She had hesitated before closing the door. “How is he? I saw him in the news and he looks fine but…”

“Saving people is what he wants to do.” Clark couldn’t stop him and neither could Lex. “His father couldn’t stop him from doing it. At least he’s under our eyes here. If he was doing it on his own it would be a lot more dangerous.”

“Yes but… how old is he? Really what’s his real age?” She had questioned and Lex felt himself warm.

“He is physically and mentally sixteen.” He said and she hissed. “But he was created five years ago.” She swallowed and shook her head and he shrugged. “His father and I deal accordingly with him. As long as we can protect him with our strength that’s enough for now. It isn’t easy however.”

“I would think so.” She murmured before she shook her head. “Sixteen. A child.” She sighed before she flashed Lex a look. “Next time he needs help I’m here.”

Two months later she lived up to her word. Three visits to her place after that and Lex was finally allowed inside the apartment.

X

“Lex’s sleeping with my doctor.” Kon said and Clark almost broke the system he was typing on. He stared at his son only to receive a grin in return. “What? it’s true. You know the doctor he usually does surgery with? Brown hair, long legs. Spicy attitude? He’s sleeping with her.”

She really did seem like Lex’s type when Clark had to think about it. He made a face before he frowned and glanced at his son. There was no need for Kon to really comment on it. “What is it? You think she’s going to try and rob and kill him? You think it’s a bad idea?” Lex dating was usually a bad idea for anyone involved. Batman had just relaxed because Lex was no longer courting the daughter of a warlord. At least Clark knew why.

“Nah. Just find it funny. I can tell why he likes her.” Kon grinned. “She’s kind of you know.” He made a gesture that Clark couldn’t understand. “Motherly.” He cleared up. “You know. homemade apple pie. Kisses goodbye. Head ruffles. That sort of thing.” Clark squinted at his son. That didn’t seem like Lex’s normal dating type.

“She’s a doctor. A scientist.” Clark pointed out. “She doesn’t have the time for those sorts of things.” He made a face. “And that’s never been Lex’s type before.” He should know.

“It would be if Lex is thinking of getting married-“ Clark snorted. “And he wants a kid.” Clark made a face at that. “A wife that wouldn’t mind me.” Kon tilted his head in a way that reminded Clark of Lex so strongly he had to duck his head. “She treats me like a kid. Like her kid. I think that’s what Lex likes.”

“I hope she knows what she’s getting into.” Clark muttered before he sighed. “How did you even know to begin with?” He frowned when Kon just looked at him. “I’m asking because I couldn’t tell.” He muttered and Kon rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He muttered. “Keep your secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> ^.^ I gotta be decent to Clark every now and again


End file.
